Believe Me!
'''Believe Me! '''Is the third episode of the Devilman Crybaby anime airing January 5th, 2018. Overview After getting shut down by his editor in an attempt to sell the footage of Akira's transformation into Devilman, a desperate Nagasaki decides to get Miki to do the photoshoot he had planned. Akira and Ryo find Nagasaki’s address to find and destroy the footage, learning that Nagasaki still lives with his mother as Ryo pays her to cover any damages he and Akira cause during their search. Silene and Kaim, associates of Amon, learns of Akira's transition and plot to reawaken Amon so he can subvert his host. Miki secretly sneaks out of the house to meet Nagasaki for the photoshoot, but she soon begins to have second thoughts and attempts to leave. The demons soon arrive, where one of them possesses Miki’s body as a way to lure in Akira. Akira and Ryo soon arrive to find Nagasaki unconscious and Miki acting strangely. Deducing that she is possessed, Akira manages to remove and kill the demon inside of her while Ryo kills the rest of the demons. Ryo then murders Nagasaki while reveals that he had planted a bomb in Nagasaki’s home, killing his mother. When Ryo tries to convince him that Miki cannot be trusted, Akira refuses to let him harm her with their resulting standoff cut short by a sudden phone call. Plot Wamu’s gang have their most extensive rap yet across the cityscape. Nagasaki is beside himself with laughter as he has indeed filmed Akira’s transformation into Devilman and recognises him as Miki’s friend. Akira clarifies with Ryo that he was actually filmed by someone else. Ryo says if it ends up on the internet “We’re finished” as they would never get it removed. A somewhat sombre Akira acknowledges he is a devil, aware of the likely reaction that news would induce. Ryo tells him not to worry about it, hugging him and he tells Akira he’ll make sure no one see’s. Ryo holds him close and says he will protect him, no matter what he has to do. The next morning Akira shops normally at a “6” convenience store, he gauges the reactions of people by getting in their faces just because. Nagasaki shows his sceptical editor the footage, though he thinks it’s from the Devilman TV show and is more interested in the bikini shot of Miki Makimura. As Nagasaki leaves, a blue liquid substance joins him in the car. At her house, Miki is joined by Tako, who is dressed as Devilcat, and her brother Taro. When Taro asks where Akira is, Miki replies he went to stay over at a friends. Taro is surprised to hear that Akira actually has friends, Miki is surprised too. When Miki describes Ryo as “a good looking guy in all white” Taro jokes maybe Akira will be swept off his feet, like a princess. Miki is reminded of a time when Akira was younger and crying. She then receives a call from Nagasaki who wants to get together right away to talk about something. Contrary to Miki’s suggestion, he insists it can’t be over the phone. Afterwards the blue substance that was in his car dramatically gross in size and engulfs him. Akira arrives at Ryo’s penthouse, having gone grocery shopping for him. He asks him if he’s sure eating calorie buddy is going to be enough, though Ryo doesn’t care what he eats. Akira thinks he must still be hungry and jokes around with him and promptly pushes a hamburger into Ryo’s “tiny mouth”, he doesn’t mind. Ryo asks him how he’s liking the new smart phone, he tells him not to worry about it when Akira replies he can’t get the hang of it. Ryo has been checking for news online, and luckily there have been no rumours about Akira. Akira says it’s amazing he can live in such a huge apartment and enquires how he’s earning money. Though Ryo doesn’t mind explaining, it might be hard to understand. Akira walks over to view the pool and Ryo says he never swims in it. Ryo tells him to stop but offers no resistance as Akira lifts him under the arms and escorts Ryo to the pool. He then pushes him in before jumping in after him, clothes and all. After drying themselves off, Ryo shares that he has put together a composite reconstruction to deduce the identity of the person who filmed Akira. Akira recognises him as the camera guy whose been chasing Miki. Miko is running and thinks that she has been doing this since grade school. Miki has always been faster. Kukun approaches her and tells her the flowers she’s watering are snapdragons. Miko thinks he is talking to her hoping to get to Miki. Miko then returns home after being called by someone repeatedly. Ryo and Akira drive together to a run down area and discuss how Nagasaki lives in a place like this despite driving a nice car. Ryo offers a roll of cash as a bribe to get access further into the area and they find Nagasaki’s house. Ryo repeatedly rings the doorbell until answered by an elderly woman. He asks if Koji Nagasaki is home, and says that they are co-workers of his. Though the woman who answers says his son is at work and only comes back at night, Ryo enters the property anyway and tells a surprised Akira to close the door. Ryo enters Nagasaki’s room even though even his mother is not allowed in there. Akira closes the door and apologizes, laughing it off. He removes his shoes before joining his friend. Ryo sweeps books off the shelf before throwing one to successfully destroy a security camera he notices. Akira calmly asks him if he thinks Ryo’s taking this a little too far. Ryo questions whether he thinks their enemies are simple beings that can be fought by obeying the law and using common sense. Akira guesses he’s right. Ryo moves to a computer and the password is hacked, gaining access. The video of Akira’s transformation is on the desktop. Between the two, they are angry and surprised it is there. Ryo uses a memory stick to search for Nagasaki using his phone. Nagasaki is alive after the blue liquid ambushed him, though somewhat changed. On the way out, Ryo walks past Nagasaki’s mother placing a wad of cash into her hands asking her to keep quiet about this, and don’t open the laptop on the second floor. Before leaving, Ryo turns and apologizes for the disturbance and says the money should fix the damages. Akira’s apprehension is fully absolved, he is happy with this decision Ryo made, smiling at this outcome. In the rain Miki runs into the studio, and goes to shower when Nagasaki lets her in. He seems pleased to see her, behaving normally except for dribbling out a rather large amount of blue viscous fluid before quickly slurping it back up. Nagasaki helps himself into the room, and a man who has arrived catches him sniffing Miki’s knickers. Miki is relaxing in the bath before speaking to Mr Nagasaki who she’s believes is outside the door. There is no answer and Miki mentions what did he want to talk about. As it happens, both men are watching her naked in the bath though a one-way viewable wall. As Miki awaits an answer, the man proceeds to photograph her unawares. Miki guesses as much, saying that this is the last time he will be taking photos. She was only participating in track athlete shoots as she felt sorry for him on account he's been poor, homeless and had parents who got divorced. “Nagasaki” walks in, and the blue goo creature leaves his body. He falls to the floor, and it enters underneath the closed door and rapidly advances towards Miki. The water floods the entire room enveloping Miki, who can only think of Akira. Kaim views the security footage showing Nagaski reveal the Devilman footage to his editor. He calls Silene who asks if this “Devilman” looks like Amon and is content when he says yes. She says she’ll go over but he says to wait until another demon gets back. Silene walks to her apartment balcony and wonders why Amon hasn’t come to see her. Thinking of him, she is overcome with lust, and systematically becomes aroused and transforms into a true form of a bird like creature as she does so. A possessed naked Miki walks over Nagasaki’s collapsed body and speaks to the man. The entity explains that this girl’s family and Devilman somehow seem to be related. Their plan to use this body to lure Devilman is foiled only because Akira himself has come over to check on her. "Miki" greets him at the door in a bathrobe. Akira looks around for “that guy” but Miki says he’s not here. She says she kicked him out and that maybe it was her fault for giving him the wrong idea. Akira is shocked when Miki instantly undresses and asks if he too will get the wrong idea. She goes to kiss him to distract him. She says he can do whatever he likes as the other man transforms into a demon behind Akira. Before it can get close to attack Akira, its head is blown clean off revealing the demons spine by a sniper gun wielding Ryo who was covering the situation. Ryo had heard the demons entire conversation through Nagasaki’s phone as well. Naked possessed Miki uses her demon speed to flee the scene as Akira transforms into Devilman and pursues her. Devilman gloats that he can run faster than her as she jumps off the roof of the building, before vertically climbing the adjacent building façade on her hands and feet. Devilman bounds cleanly between buildings, then is found behind Miki grinning wildly. He seizes her foot, resists her punches and is indifferent to her kicks to his stomach. The demon speaks to the Amon side saying that he became weak after becoming this human and that he can’t kill this girl. He responds by kissing her on the lips and then drawing out the fluid entity within Miki. The demon believes himself victorious now being inside Devilman, but swiftly realises the severity of his circumstances as Devilman emits burning heat to evaporate the water based demon inside him. The demon, Ghelmer forces himself out Devilman’s mouth and is revealed to have a corporeal form of a lizard like creature. He tries to retreat but Devilman grabs him. Though he asks for forgiveness saying he won’t tell anyone, Devilman declines a deal with a devil like him and vertically splits him apart. Akira, back to normal says he’s sorry for dragging Miki into this. Meanwhile Ryo is questioning an alive Nagasaki clarifying that there is no backup of the video apart from the one at home. Ryo says he trusts Nagasaki when he confirms there are no other copies, and then shoots him in the head to ensure he doesn’t tell anyone about Akira. Akira is carrying an unconscious Miki and has overseen this and calls Ryo in alarm. He asks him why, it was because he found out the truth about him. Akira says he was a human. Ryo doesn’t think that’s grounds for letting him live as no one can learn the truth about what Akira is. Ryo believes “we can’t let anyone see us”. Akira then wonders whether this also applies to Nagasaki’s mother, and it does as the laptop he said not to open was rigged with an explosive that activates when she opens it. Though these measures were taken by Ryo to best and successfully protect Akira, he is really upset that Ryo would kill humans to achieve this goal and begins crying. Ryo justifies these measures saying it isn’t just Akira’s problem, that they share each others fate and with that aims his gun at Miki. Ryo’s gun line of fire follows Miki as Akira moves her around, they both then charge at one another butting heads. Ryo says there’s a chance that Miki might know their secret. In the frustration, the ultimatum is given, make the choice, either live with him or die with that girl, as they continue to glare into each other’s eyes. Characters * Koji Nagasaki * Akira Fudo * Ryo Asuka * Miki Makimura * Silene * Kaim * Ghelmer Category:Devilman Crybaby Category:Devilman Crybaby Episodes